


Rose & Sollux Hang Out

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [57]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Gen, Minor Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: The basement in Lalonde Manor was cool and dark, courtesy of its proximity to a literal waterfall, but also courtesy of the fact that Rose had turned the air conditioning down low because she liked it frigid at all times. This meant, of course, that the lanky beanpole named Sollux Captor was bundled up in several layers of hoodies. On a typical day, his cold temperatures meant maybe one hoodie with a t-shirt would suffice, but since it was at Lalonde Manor, that meant two plus a winter coat over top, as was necessary for air like this.Cold and dry. "Chapstick?" Rose offered, passing a hand backwards towards Sollux.57/365
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Rose Lalonde
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 10





	Rose & Sollux Hang Out

The basement in Lalonde Manor was cool and dark, courtesy of its proximity to a literal waterfall, but also courtesy of the fact that Rose had turned the air conditioning down low because she liked it frigid at all times. This meant, of course, that the lanky beanpole named Sollux Captor was bundled up in several layers of hoodies. On a typical day, his cold temperatures meant maybe one hoodie with a t-shirt would suffice, but since it was at Lalonde Manor, that meant two plus a winter coat over top, as was necessary for air like this.

Cold and dry. "Chapstick?" Rose offered, passing a hand backwards towards Sollux.

"Please." He lisped, grabbing the offered vaseline-receptacle and slathering his lips with a healthy layer of it before popping a cap on it.

"You can keep the stick." Rose said.

"Great." Sollux replied, tersely, stuffing it into his pocket.

In the center of the room was a circle made of multiple materials, just to make sure their bases were covered. Chalk, spray paint, goat's blood purchased from an expensive butcher in Europe (Rose charged it to her mom's credit card), a couple of other assorted odds and ends. Five or so different varieties of candles were placed at the point of each pentagram, all lit up and flickering, their multifarious flames coalescing together into a larger gestalt form, casting just enough light to see by. "I'm glad you brought that tome over for my examination, although curious as to why you didn't contact your _other_ friend interested in the occult."

"Who, Eridan?" Sollux answered, laughing bitterly as he knelt close to the edge of the ritual circle, watching the pile of assorted odds and ends from around the house in the center like it was a bomb about to go off. From his perspective, it might as well have been - if magic was real, then there was a very real possibility that this collection of various knickknacks might actually explode, or summon a demon, or do one of a million, reality-bending things. "I would literally rather die."

"What? No, I mean your girlfriend." Rose asked, setting her book down and striking a small match. "Why would I ever expect you, or anyone for that matter, to talk to Eridan? Particularly about the occult. That sounds almost as enjoyable as a dentist's visit."

"Great question." Sollux answered, and they both shared a healthy chuckle. "Oh, Aradia, right, she was busy this weekend and I make a habit of not letting weird demon shit sitting on my shelves for longer than necessary."

"That seems like a healthy amount of caution to have. May I keep this one for my collection?" Rose asked.

"Certainly. Just don't expect me to be upset when you get possessed by a Poltergeist or something." Sollux answered.

"Dybbuk. Poltergeists don't possess, they just knock things off shelves, and I'm Jewish anyway, so if anything possessed me it would probably be a Dybbuk." Rose answered, tossing the match into the center of the room, grateful she had so many flammable things for which she could set alight for the sake of a probably-bullshit mystical ritual.

"I'm not even going to imagine how you spell that." Sollux chuckled, watching as something in the center of the circle caught and formed a bright blue flare before burning out. After a couple of minutes of watching, all was burnt down to nothing but ash and cinder, and absolutely nothing had happened.

"Well, that was fun. Got anything else you want to light on fire?" Rose asked, turning around to grin at Sollux.

Sollux dropped his backback down and unzipped it loudly. "How many matches do you have?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
